


【历兰】少年喜屋武历的烦恼

by lahojarasca1955



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahojarasca1955/pseuds/lahojarasca1955
Summary: 他们第一次接吻是在历的车库里。
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【历兰】少年喜屋武历的烦恼

他们第一次接吻是在历的车库里。兰加的亲吻和他的滑板一样青涩却天赋异禀，他的舌头在历的口腔里横冲直撞，似乎还带着来自魁北克的冰雪气息。  
  
明明是不经意的意乱情迷，年少的两人却也在暗暗较劲，吻得窒息都不要做那一个放过对方嘴唇的逃兵。他们气息紊乱，湿热的呼吸缠在鼻尖，津液在唇齿分离的时候顺着嘴唇溢出，又在漫长的追吻里不分彼此地吞咽。  
  
历终于放弃了这个亲吻，在他想自己的初吻被宣告终结的时候，兰加喘着气又贴了上来。他湿润的嘴唇粘人地吻过历的唇周。最终的那个吻落在历的下巴之上，历睁开眼，兰加雪白的肌肤上泛着潮红，水珠挂在他浅色的睫毛上，蓝宝石色的眼睛里带着一如既往的迷茫。  
  
天气并不炎热，可是车库狭小，木屑的气味弥漫在这个亲吻里，连带着空气都炽热了起来。  
  
历的脸不由自主地烧了起来，他觉得热，工作台上的新板子孤零零地躺着，他今天是要把新滑板送给兰加，可是身下的小伙计却抬起头跟他打招呼，告诉他现在更要紧的似乎是那档子事。历看着兰加似乎又要靠近，扯了扯卫衣的领口，连忙把工作台上的板子塞到了兰加的怀里。  
  
“送给你。”历说话的时候，口水丢脸的从嘴角流下来，这是刚才那个吻的副作用，他头晕脑胀，觉得丢脸，还有些害羞。  
  
该死，他硬得很彻底。  
  
幸好要转移兰加的注意力并不难，兰加惊讶地睁大了眼，滑板落在了他的手上。  
  
兰加开心地把这个新的滑板抱在怀里认真的看。兰加的表情一向很少，可是眼睛里的喜悦并不会骗历，他松了一口气，小心翼翼地夹着腿，不要自己的状况尴尬地显露出来。  
  
“历，真厉害。”兰加恋恋不舍地把眼睛从板子上移开，那双湿润润的蓝色眼睛落在了历的身上。  
  
这不是平常的兰加。平常的兰加会立刻拿起板子到外面滑个三四圈，用那些神乎其技的动作把历的滑板发挥地淋漓尽致，那些裸露着雪白的皮肤会隐隐泛红，汗水湿透白色的衬衫。  
  
但是此刻，兰加把板子放到了一边。夕阳垂在车库的窗口，舒展的阳光把兰加的头发染成鲜艳欲滴的浓橘色。  
  
“兰加？”历下意识吞咽，他的手也不听大脑使唤，自顾自地伸出去触碰兰加的脸颊。  
  
柔软的肌肤像是丝绸，也像是脉脉的水流。兰加的眼睛更幽蓝了一些，他的容色一如往常，却直勾勾地盯着历的眼睛看，手不知羞耻地伸到了历的面前，修长的手指坦荡地解开历运动裤的系带，探了进去。  
  
“上帝啊——”历呢喃的一声，兰加出人意料的俯下了身体，在历的内裤里握住了那炽热的肉块，将它大大咧咧的展露

在两人的面前。  
  
“好硬，”兰加抬起眼看了一眼脸孔通红的历，同样红彤彤的脸说出直白的话，“跟我一样。”  
  
理智随着兰加的话语渐渐失控，历搂过兰加的腰，把他往自己面前带，另一只手迫不及待地想要确认兰加的状态是否和自己相同。  
  
他们上衣凌乱，下半身含羞带怯的半遮半掩，充血通红的柱体似乎也散发着热量，他们没有章法，一边拥抱一边相互抚慰，马眼流出湿滑的液体，沾染了干燥温暖的手掌，历无意识地握着兰加的脖颈喘着气，兰加咬着嘴唇看着历陷入情欲的脸，慢慢地俯下头用嘴唇含住历的。  
  
少年的性器并不丑陋，涨红着头部还带点腥膻，因为快感而微微抖动的样子，看上去竟然有些可爱。兰加把自己过长的头发拢到耳后，张开嘴唇，握着历的性器，一点一点地吞了下去。  
  
“太狡猾了，兰加——”身下的伙计忽然被含入一个炽热潮湿的所在，历有些羞怒，兰加在此刻轻笑了一声。历把手伸入兰加的发丛，用那双像是太阳的眼珠，湿漉漉地看着兰加。  
  
兰加觉得身上热，不论是埋在他发丝里的手掌还是在他嘴里的性器，或者是放在他背上的另一只手，每一次触碰都带着轻微的电流，让他晃神和颤抖。历在他身体上的温度让他兴奋，不同于在滑板上的那种快感，这是一种全新感触。  
  
兰加口腔忽然就涌上津液，他觉得渴，就开始含啜。历的气息在鼻腔里发酵，兰加轻轻晃动着头部，与此同时抬起眼睛，满是期待地看着历，似乎是希望得到夸奖。  
  
历的手贴着兰加的后颅，他小心翼翼地引导兰加的动作。兰加吞的很深，每一下都让历腿根发颤，他强忍着压住兰加的头肆意冲撞，只好盯着看兰加此刻的神情。  
  
夕阳映照，兰加的眼珠纯粹的没有杂质，只专心于他口腔里的灼热，偶然抬起头看到历的神色，一丝羞赧掠过兰加的眼睛，剩下的却全是坦荡的喜欢。  
  
历没有办法不喜欢眼前的兰加。他的手顺着兰加的背脊抚摸，大片柔软的皮肤在和他的手掌接触时颤抖，又粘人地贴了上来，兰加的口腔也不甘示弱，他用舌尖摩挲着性器的顶端，不一会儿历就忍受不住地射了出来。  
  
大股大股的精液从兰加的嘴里流了下来，历射得很多，兰加来不及吞咽，那些粘稠的液体就落在他的脸上，他下意识地闭上了眼睛。  
  
有温热的气息停留在兰加的面前，吻像七月的雨轻柔细密地落在兰加的脸上，当睫毛被轻轻地舔舐，那一瞬间兰加的头脑空白，快感如瀑，下身硬着的性器终于克制不住地喷涌而出，他抽搐着瘫软在历的身上。  
  
最后一丝夕阳正好落山，车库外的天空是斑斓的浅紫色，夜星已高高悬在天空。飞机的线云留下一道蓬松的白色的痕迹。  
  
车库里很昏暗，他们靠得很近，刚结束的性爱余韵犹存，他们的呼吸声交缠在一起，历可以看到兰加的闪烁的明亮眼睛。  
  
吻是很顺理成章的事，他们的嘴唇又黏在一起，这个吻里还带着精液的味道。  
  
然后一切安静了下来。  
  
“历、兰加，吃饭了哦！”妈妈的声音忽然传到了车库的门口，他们又手忙脚乱地开始收拾，历一边回应一边抬头，不小心撞到的工作台，发出巨响。兰加连忙看历毛茸茸的头有没有事。  
  
“历——没问题吗？”妈妈在门口又问了一遍。  
  
喜屋武历一边大声地喊“没事”，他在着急忙慌里看到兰加同样担心的脸色，当他们四目相对，却都不由自主地停下了动作。  
  
历头脑空白了一会儿，车库里的那些滑板模型好像也在嘲笑他的笨拙，兰加看到他没事也移开了目光，像往常地说晚上想吃炸天妇罗。  
  
而喜屋武历此时却有了新的烦恼。  
  
想要亲吻，想要拥抱，他的脸红得似发烧。  
  
下次把接下来的事情也做完吧，历想，如果是兰加的话，他肯定愿意的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END


End file.
